The Bird and the Archer
by sam1856
Summary: A series of one shots where Daryl and Beths friendship grows from their obsession with flipping the bird to everyone behind their backs, their constant goading will land them in trouble eventually, but hey Daryls a bad influence, and Beths gotta live a little. Cannonish sorta R&R :D
1. Maggie

**A/N so this chapter is a little slower and a bit less funny than I hope the rest will be, but I wanted to explain how it started.**

**This is set directly after season two when they're on the road, I'll be moving forward with each chapter in order. You can basically read this as behind the scenes cannon-ish if that makes sense.**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

Daryl scowled at the noise coming from inside, the Greene girls had been at it for two days now. They were getting beyond a joke, poor Beth, fair enough that she went schiz with a sister like Maggie, Daryl didn't really have a problem with Beth, they'd had a few pleasant conversations, and she wasn't complexly unbearable, maybe he even thought she was one of the least annoying of the group, she was also the least useful, but apart from her spontaneously bursting into tears she seemed to be fairly quiet and efficient at what she was doing, Maggie on the other hand was annoying as hell. Almost as annoying as this arguing was.

It had started with a hushed arguments and continued with glares, the car ride yesterday had been ridiculous, Glen was driving, Maggie in the seat next to him and then Hershel Beth and him in the back, the silence was at least tolerable but then Maggie looked back and said something like _stop acting like such a child if you want us to take you seriously_, and then all hell had broken loose, Beth had leant forward and started slapping Maggie, who retaliated with slaps and squeals of her own, it was ridiculous, Glen just kept driving like it was normal, Hershel was trying to calm them but they flat out ignored him, then there was the hair pulling and then Beth kicked his crossbow which was resting on the floor by his feet and that was that, Daryl grabbed her hips and pushed her back to the seat. That was apparently enough because she sat there arms crossed now sharing her glare between Maggie and him.

It hadn't stopped there though, when Beth served dinner she brought everyone's plate to them except for Maggies, who threw her chair back and stormed over and returned thumping it on the table in such a manner that it silenced the entire group.

And now they were yelling again...Here they came, he could hear the footsteps thudding down the stairs, he wriggled his back firmly against the pole he was leaning on, trying to make himself invisible in the dark. Beth came out first, letting the screen slam behind her narrowly missing Maggies face, Maggie flung it back open and pulled Beth's arm.

'Don't you walk off on me!' she shouted .

'I ain't gonna stand there and listen to you talk to me like I'm a dog Maggie!' came Beth's reply as she yanked her arm back.

'I said no and that's final, you don't go asking dad behind my back'

'Your word is not scripture Maggie, and if I wanna go and ask dad that's got nothing to do with you!' Beth had turned to Maggie now and was right up in her face.

_Kids got guts_ Daryl thought as he cocked his head, Maggie actually looked upset, not that it slowed her down any 'It does matter what I say Beth, I care about you'

'You're not mom Maggie!' Beth put her hand to her mouth the moment it came out, but her apparent remorse didn't seem to hinder Maggie from drawing her hand back and slapping her little sisters face.

Maggie looked shocked herself, she swallowed hard 'I know I'm not Beth, but I'm your big sister and I have to protect you'

Beth's hand was rubbing her cheek, tears freely flowing when she answered 'Funny way of showing it'

And then it was back on for young and old, the screaming and hair pulling and scratching and Daryl had just about enough of it. He swung his crossbow over his back and headed to the closer of the two girls witch happened to be Beth, grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back, it took Maggie a second to stop, but when she did her anger had been redirected to him in the form of an intense glare.

Daryl replied, his tone as harsh as Maggies glare 'Now what if I'd been a walker, n jus' bit her, how much would ya petty arguin' be worth then huh?

Maggie took in a deep sigh but Beth just stood there.

'You' he pointed to Maggie 'Ya should know betta' actin' like a kid, bitch fightin' like that.'

Beth stifled a small smile witch redirected Daryl's attention 'Ain't no laughin' matter, ya hollerin' probably called every walker from here to Atlanta on us, we get herded out coz of your bitchin' and I ain't gonna save your ass 'gen' Daryl scolded her.

Maggie looked between them for a moment before asking ' Again?'

Daryl didn't acknowledge her so Beth answered 'Nearly got bit earlier'

Maggies face turned red 'When? Where were you? I bet it was somewhere you weren't meant to be...'

'Quit ya motherin' she held her own' Daryl scolded her.

Beth smiled at that 'See' she said to Maggie

'I ain't gonna tell ya 'gen Beth Greene, keep your damn mouth shut' Daryl warned shaking his finger at her. 'Now I'm sayin' it once, I ain't sayin' it again, I hear you two hollerin' at each other 'gen I'm gonna put a bolt in both of ya, got it?'

Beth nodded, but Maggie simply glared.

'I ain't jokin, be two less mouths to feed and a whole heap more quiet'

Maggie actually looked concerned at that, Daryl eyed her and she huffed and turned back to the house, he shifted his glare to Beth hoping she'd run too but when she didn't he motioned her away, she still stayed 'Go on, scram' he grumbled.

'You'd never shoot me Daryl' she was actually smiling.

He looked back to her a little surprised at the use of his name, until now he'd always been mister Dixon to her. He grunted and returned to his spot on the post, but she was still looking at him 'Wouldn't be so sure' he grumbled accompanied by his best glare.

She jutted her chin forward and crossed to sit on the railing across from him and shrugged 'I am'

He ignored her for a moment looking out to the fields before looking back to her keen smiling face, it's not that he disliked the kid he just didn't really like conversing, it somehow didn't seem as hard with her though , did most of the talking anyway. 'N whys that?'

'Because you like me'

He grunted 'S'at right?'

Beth wiggled on her hands 'Yep, were gonna be good friends'

He looked the girl up and down, her tiny frame, so full of hope, so optimistic, so gentle and kind, and all the stuff you couldn't afford to be in this world, she was going to be dead within the month 'dumbass' he muttered, She didn't shy away she just sat there looking at him, waiting, expecting. He eyed her again 'What ya want?'

'Nothin'

'Then piss of'

'Free country' she stated settling herself against her post, clearly not intending to go anywhere.

Daryl waited for a few minutes, he stifled a yawn and looked back to her, oh well if she was going to stay he may as well ask 'What you n ya sister bitchn' about anyways'

Beth sighed slightly 'I wanna go on a run, but she wants me to stay and cook and do laundry and be safe, I wanna contribute you know, I wanna do somethin'

The idea of her on a run was ridiculous to say the least 'She's probably right ya know'

'Ain't the point'

Daryl sent her a questioning look so she continued 'Daddy hasn't said no, Rick hasn't, you haven't, it's not Maggies place to tell me, she just thinks I'm a kid, but I'm not'

'Ya are'

'I ain't, that's why I gotta do it, I'm pulling my weight, I'm cooking and doing ya'll laundry and packing up and helping Lori, but no ones gonna take me seriously if I don't do the stuff you guys do, it doesn't mean I'm a kid... I just gotta show you all'

Daryl shrugged 'Makes sense, ya gotta learn ta fight tho...n quit that cryin' ya do all the time'

Beth pushed her fringe out of her eyes 'Ok' and then she realized that just agreeing didn't make it stop 'How?'

Daryl frowned at her.

'How do I stop crying when I'm mad or upset or hurt?'

Daryl shrugged, just push it down'

'Is that what you do?' her wide eyes blinked at him.

'I don't get time ta get sad'

Beth's lips squeezed into a line while she thought '...but you get angry' he shrugged 'What do you do then?' Daryl pulled out a cigarette and lit it. 'You can tell me Daryl, friends can tell each other stuff' she encouraged.

'Told ya, we ain't friends' he snapped, her face fell slightly but her gaze didn't drop and for the first time ever she wasn't crying he shrugged again 'I flip people the bird when the ain't lookin'

'The bird?' she asked.

Daryl's brow crinkled at the question, 'Yeah you know' he hung his smoke between his lips and he held his finger up to her.

She actually blushed at that, before she let out a small laugh 'You can't be serious, that makes you stop feeling angry?

Daryl shrugged 'Makes me feel somethin' else'

'Ya do it heaps?' she asked curiously.

Daryl didn't answer her.

'Done it to Rick?'

His lips curled a little

She giggled at that 'What about my dad?'

He looked back at her with an amused look.

'Maggie?'

'Five times taday' he answered and his voice was a little croaky with humour, which made Beth laugh again, before the screen door shot open revealing Maggie.

'It's bed time Beth, we're leaving early, what are you doing' she snapped.

Beth looked over to her 'I'm just hanging out with Daryl'

'Bed now Beth' Maggie scolded her.

Beth rolled her eyes 'Ok I'll be up in a minute'

'Ok hurry up' Maggie advised before turning and letting the door thud close.

Daryl waited until he heard Maggies footsteps climbing the stairs until he butted out his smoke and lifted his finger up to the door. 'Sixth time' Beth looked at him with a wide smile 'C'mon He knocked her foot with his boot and gave her an encouraging wink, she grinned and raised her finger to the door as well with a slight giggle 'Better?' She nodded. He lowered his hand and looked back to his lap, there was a little guilt at the thought that he'd just been a bad influence, but what the hell, girl needed to live a little 'Better skedaddle up to bed girl'

Beth grinned widely, the first time she didn't feel like crying even though Maggie had just bossed her around, she crossed to the door before pausing 'Thanks Daryl, you're a good friend'

He looked back to her, stupid kid, thinks were friends coz we flipped someone off together 'We ain't friends'

Beth's smile grew wider 'But we will be', and then she stepped through the door and she was gone.

**A/N hope you got a little giggle out of this, also this will fit in with my other stories and may make minor references to the events in them, but it won't be necessary to read them to follow this.**

**Please Review :D**


	2. Lorri

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back and Lorie is up next, mostly because I actually really disliked her, and would probably flip her the bird, I wanted her to be chapter one, but...it just didn't work out that way, anyway, we're still on the road, might do another one or two more on the road, before going to the prison.**

**Don't be afraid to make a suggestion if you want to see someone up next or if you have a situation, I'm probably going to update daily :D**

Daryl rounded the corner, his brow heavy with the worries of the day, they'd be heading out on a run in half an hour, until then there wasn't much of anything to do. They'd found a new house to set up camp in but it had been cleared out by others. They'd stayed overnight, and Rick had decided this might be their home for the next few days at least until the next herd came traipsing through.

Daryl had got up earlier than the others, Lorri and Beth were already up and Beth was catering to Lories every pregnant whim when he'd left for watch at dawn, it was mid morning now and he couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips as he saw Beth's sleeves rolled up, hunched over a pot where she was scrubbing clothes, one finger raised high to the sky, he looked to where it was directed and saw Lorris back disappear.

He sauntered on over, receiving a blush as she quickly went back to doing her work.

Daryl didn't say much of anything, he just stood there watching her, cross bow on his back and arms crossed, she sent him a few sideways glances before looking up squinting at the morning sun 'Hey?'

'Hm' Daryl grunted.

Beth took in a deep breath. 'What?'

Daryl shook his head minimally 'Flippin' off a pregnant woman...that's bold o ya'

Beth didn't smile, she just went back to scrubbing the clothes, he leaned over to watch her jutting the shirt up and down the washboard, he recognised it as Ricks. Beth eyed him again before replying 'Yeah well, least I ain't crying' she stated dryly without faltering her movements.

Daryl shrugged 'That ya ain't' he sat down on the ground beside her with another groan. 'So, what'd she do?'

Beth ignored him for a minute before looking back to the house with a sigh 'Nothin'

'Well that there is real un lady like then' he tipped his head to her hand with the corner of his lips slightly upturned.

She eyed him seriously before she shrugged 'Beth get out of bed, I need tea, Beth get me a bucket, Beth make me breakfast, Beth do my dishes, Beth hand me a towel... and then I think she's going to stick around and keep me company, but no she just drags me out her and leaves me to do...' Beth held up the shirt 'To do her stupid husbands laundry, and then!' She stood screwing out the shirt and shagging the water of 'This waters really cold! When I put my hands in and flinched' She hung the shirt and retrieved another one, this one belonged to Daryl 'You know what she says?' She dunked the shirt under the water and started lathering it with soap 'Then she says, well hurry up Beth, make it snappy, babies kicking and I'm hungry!'

Daryl pulled a packet of chips from his pocket and opened them, popping one in his mouth with an audible crunch, Beth glared at him, clearly he was enjoying her breakdown. 'Have you felt this water?' she asked, but Daryl simply ignored her as his eyes scanned the horizon. Beth huffed in annoyance, was he even listening? 'Do your own laundry' she snapped, throwing the wet shirt at him.

It made an audible splat on his shoulder, and he looked down to it with a disgruntled 'Humph' he picked it back up and dropped it back into the bucked 'U-uh... you do it'

He received a glare before continuing 'You know ya cant flip me off, that's against the rules...I ain't no Lorri anyways, you do my washin' and I'll do your huntin'

Beth sighed at that, at least Daryl did something in return. 'I get she's pregnant, and I get that she feels awful all the time...'

'Some women don't take well to it' he agreed.

'Just.. she doesn't talk like that to anyone else... I mean she used to be pretty bad to Andrea, but now, well now it's just me, I get sick of it ya know, I'm the one up with her every morning and helping her out... just think she'd be grateful'

Daryl thought about that for a moment, he'd seen Beth answering Lorris every beck and call for weeks now, even caught her massaging Lorris swollen legs the other day, and then there was that walker incident, one came out of nowhere and Beth stepped in between the walker and Lorri, Lorri hadn't even said thank you, she just cradled her stomach and sobbed, Beth was all covered in walker gore by the time Maggie had machettied the things head open, Beth was crying pretty hard too, least Lorri could have done was said thank you. 'Selfish mole' Daryl commented.

Beth snapped her head to him, it was hard to tell who he directed his comments at sometimes, did he think she was being selfish for being upset? 'Better get to scrubbin' hard, here she comes' He advised teasingly.

Beth looked up to Lorri who was suddenly only meters away a crinkle on her brow 'Beth, you know where my tea went?'

Beth shook her head.

'Didn't you have it this morning?' Lorri questioned, she didn't sound angry but Daryl could hear the accusation that lied below her voice.

'I left it by the stove' Beth answered.

'Well it's not there now, I'm feeling really anxious and I need it' she answered.

Daryl looked the pregnant woman up and down 'Better git in there n' find it then' he answered which received a glare from Lorri, but she turned on her heels and headed back to the house.

Daryl waited a moment before raising his finger to her back 'I'd be pretty anxious carayin' someone else's kid too' he mumbled.

Beth looked at him finger raised, awkward half smile and raised her own with a grin.

'Hey kid do ya washin', I got this one' he snapped.

Beth would've once thought he was angry, everyone seemed to think he had terrible mood swings, but Beth recognized it for what it was now. She shrugged 'What do you mean?' she asked as she plunged the blood stained shirt into the water, Daryl eyed her carefully and she elaborated 'Someone else's kid?'

Daryl stuffed a chip in his mouth.. did he really just tell her that? She was too easy to talk to, he shrugged 'Don' mean nothin'

Silence filled the air for a minute 'Is that why Rick killed him?' she asked carefully.

Daryl's eyes shot to hers, was she that smart? She had such a knack for working things out, he ignored her and offered her a chip, Beth held up her water logged hands, the water now had a slight red tinge to them and Daryl grunted before reaching in and shoving a couple chips into her mouth. Beth's eyes popped a little, but she crunched away happily at them.

Daryl looked at Beth, she had done allot of growing up in these past few months, 'Ain't cryin' so much no more' he commented which earned him a half grin, but she didn't look at him, he continued 'How many have you got?'

Beth shrugged, wiping a stray hair from her eyes 'Think I got Lorri about six times this week, Maggie three times and Carol once' she sniffed and looked to Daryl 'What about you'

'Maggie twice, Lorri once and Glen once'

Beth's smile widened, she eyed the chip packet and Daryl groaned shoving another chip her direction, with the silent, _what's that shit eating grin about?_

Beth shrugged 'I'm winning'

Daryl eyed her 'That's today...you said this week, pretty sure I'm winning' her face fell and he shrugged 'Ain't no competition anyway'

'Ain't it?' she smirked.

Daryl let out a small breath of air that resembled a laugh before looking to his lap hiding the smile, she sure had guts, he didn't really get on with the others, sure Rick and Hershel had his respect, and Carol sort of got him, but with Beth it was easy, it was fun, that reminded him 'Got ya somethin'

Beth looked to him with her brows crinkled as he presented a knife. He dropped it by her feet 'Saw what ya did for Lorri the other day...gonna be runnin' around playin' hero gonna need ta protect a self'

Beth smiled lightly at that 'I don't know how to use it' she admitted.

'Ain't nothing to it...I'll teach ya...sides Maggie might take ya seriously with that'

Beth stood screwing out the shirt and hung it.

'And Beth...' she spared him a look as she rinsed her hands off with some clean water 'T's not why Rick shot him...he's got more honour than that, he'll raise that kid like his own and none of us are gonna say any different k?'

Beth nodded 'You're secrets safe with me' she smiled as he stood. 'And thanks Daryl' she picked up her knife and leaned up placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

He grunted slightly, before shaking it off. 'Ain't nothin' pulled it off a walker s'all'

Beth noticed how uncomfortable the gesture made him so she decided to try and be funny 'I'm pretty badass now huh? Got my knife, flippin' people the bird, pretty soon I'll be cussin' and smoking just like you' she grinned.

Daryl held back a grin 'Like me...' he ruffled her hair 'Don't know about badass...more like dumbass'

His feigned insult did nothing to dampen her spirits though, she smiled just as widely 'Go on git' he motioned to the house 'Lorris waitin' for ya ta make her tea'

Beth smirked, took a few more chips and headed off.

Daryl couldn't help but smile, at this new found...friendship, it was unlikely but it was there. He chuckled to himself slightly 'Yeah you're gonna be badass' he mumbled, which was probably the nicest compliment he'd given anyone.

**A/N There you go...I'm thinking about T-Dog next, although I can't imagine a reason to want to flip him the finger, but He dies pretty much as soon as they get to the prison, so it's now or never, what do you guys think?**


	3. T-Dog

**A/N Hey guys, ok so here's, the thing I wanted to use T-Dog but the only thing I could think of is if Daryl was angry at him for leaving Merle behind, but that seemed too I don't know, just not a place I like my Daryl's going so I changed it up to make it more of a game and that will affect the rest of the story.**

**Don't be afraid to make a suggestion if you want to see someone up next or if you have a situation, I'm probably going to update daily :D**

'Hey guys' Beth waved nervously, before pulling Glen through 'I brought someone' she smiled.

There was silence as Daryl and Rick looked back to each other before Daryl spoke up 'Not the china man Beth!' his voice was whiney and frustrated.

'Korean' Glen stammered receiving a glare from Daryl witch still scared him. 'Sorry' she winced.

'God what the hell is this girl? ya brought the black in two weeks ago, it ain't no UK racial rights meetin', this is meant to be a proper redneck card game!' Daryl threw the bottle top of one of the ginger beers he'd found earlier onto the table.

Glen shifted uncomfortably '...I can go'

'Well ya can't just walk out now, can ya? you know all 'bout it now, get your puny Asian arse over here while we decide what ta do with ya' Daryl motioned not betraying a hint to the fact that he's joking.

Glen still looked too stunned to move, Beth smiled as she propped a chair against the doorhandle, to stop anyone walking in on their game. 'He's joking Glen, you can stay' she smiled.

T-dog smiled at Glen 'Ain't as rough as he sounds, they'll deal ya in'

Glen sat cautiously on the chair between T-dog and Rick as he eyed Beth crossing to take the seat between Rick and Daryl.

Rick smirked at the boy 'You wanna know what's going on huh?'

'People shitten' up my game' Daryl groaned.

Rick shook his head 'Right a while back, Daryl asked me to play cards, it was a nice gesture so I brought along some nibbles that I found and hadn't got around to telling everyone about, and it went from there'

'Yeah 'till sunshine here showed up' Daryl growled as he knocked Beth who was shuffling cards.

She grinned 'Couldn't help but follow the chip crumbs' she smiled.

'So this is our time out, roughly once a week when we get time, we turn up with our private stash of goodies and relax and play cards, deal is, ya can't tell the others, this is our time out ya know' Rick continued.

'Piss head here, needs time off from the missus' Daryl explained 'Though ain't gonna get that, if Beth keeps bringin' every man and his dog...'

Beth smiled and shrugged to Glen 'Two weeks ago, I was coming in and T-dog caught me, I had to, he looked so worried'

'T-Dog grinned 'What's your excuse for Glen?'

Beth shrugged 'Well it was Glen or Maggie... Daddy told me, I had to bring someone along, I told Maggie I was off to do training and it's more of a blokes thing, I took Glen for walk outside and tried to lose him, but I couldn't' that received a nod from the rest of the before Daryl swatted at her arm, scrunching his face and mouthing _you a_ _bloke?_ At her.

'Guess ya made a good choice then' Rick smirked.

Glen frowned before he explained 'Hershel was not going to let her come'

T-dog picked up his cards as he asked 'Whys that?'

'He didn't like the idea of her sneaking of with Daryl...'

Daryl sent Glen his warning look 'Whys that?' Glen scratched his head and tried to ignore the question. 'Oi, Asian...why?'

Glen stumbled over his words 'Umm, he thinks, you're a bad influence and Maggie thinks...what game are we playing?'

'Canasta' Rick offered.

'Maggie thinks what?' Daryl pushed.

Glens eyes shot around the room, remembering Maggies teasing words, I think _little Bethy has a crush on the Archer_, no that wouldn't be appropriate to tell him, and he saw the blush on Beth's cheeks and didn't favour embarrassing her, he shrugged 'She agrees?'

Daryl reached across T-dog and grabbed Glens shirt 'You agree?'

Glen literally looked like he was going to pee himself, his tongue darted out and moistened his lips in a panic.

Beth felt sorry for him, although Rick and T-dog seemed amused, she slapped Daryl's side 'Sit down, you're scarring him'

Daryl slumped back down with a thud before letting a wide smile cross his face, which sent everyone except Glen into a fit of laughter.

'God damn it Beth, we got the white trash, the white goods' he motioned to Rick 'The princess, the Blacks, the bloody Asians, don't you go bringin' no Injuns next week' Daryl scolded her as he played his first hand.

Beth tried not to laugh 'I'll try not to'

Daryl turned around and picked out two more ginger beers for Beth and Glen 'Don't look so freaked man, just teasin'

Glen sent him a half smile as he took the drink.

Ok T-dog smiled 'I got cherry bubble gum' he announced.

'What the hell is that shit?' Daryl scolded him, handing his share onto Beth.

'Beth pulled out a packet of cigarettes, 'I found these in the shed' she dispensed them easily among them.

'More like it' Daryl smiled and she gave him an extra cigarette for trading the bubble gum.

Rick sighed 'I've got beer nuts and a packet of chock chip cookies' he dispensed it roughly evenly.

Everyone looked to Glen who held his empty hands up 'I got nothing?'

Rick tapped him on the shoulder 'We'll let you off being your first time and all, rules are, you can only have one item a hand, exceptions being drinks.

Glen looked to the drink he'd already drunk from.

'You're welcome' Daryl grunted .

'And the winner of each hand trades whatever item they want' Rick continued.

Glen nodded and played his hand. The night went on with an oddly relaxing atmosphere, and as the game wound up Glen didn't feel like one of the odd ones out, he felt like he belonged. It was odd, but easy, like somewhere in the chaos they found a small bit of normality.

'Well I might hit the sack get an hour sleep before my watch...wife's probably wondering where I got to' Rick yawned.

'C'mon man, just one more, gotta let me get that fag of ya, y'dun even smoke' Daryl complained.

Rick took in a deep breath rubbing his eyes 'Take my watch, next up and I'll play another round...I'll do the morning?'

Daryl nodded. Witch made Glen wonder as he dealt the cards 'Who is on watch anyway?'

'Carol' T-dog answered .

'Oh' Glen answered.

'She'll probably be wanting an early minute...hates watch...' Daryl looked to Glen 'Hey you're suck ass at keeping secrets huh?'

'About as good at it as you are at being polite' Glen answered quickly, which earned him a grumble from Daryl.

'You go bustin' up our game, telling that girlfriend of yours, with ya loud mouth, and I'll beat the china right out of ya' Daryl threatened.

Glen actually smiled, it was the first time Daryl had sent a threat his way that didn't have him shaking in his boots, somehow during the night, he thought he might have managed to make a friend out of Daryl Dixon after all, there was at very least an understanding that half of what the guy said wasn't as gruff as it came across. 'That won't be happening' he smirked.

'Ya don't think I could?'

'Isn't any china in me' Glen smiled.

Daryl grumbled 'Dumbass Ko-rean'

Rick chuckled as he laid his cards down, it wasn't long before T-dog finally went out and scanned the goods, Daryl had collected most of the smokes and a few cookies and beer nuts, Glen had cookies only, Rick had cookies beer nuts and a smoke, and Beth had cookies, and the last bubble gum, he smiled over at her, 'Beth...the gum'

She scowled 'You can have a cookie'

T-dog shook his head 'The gum'

She narrowed her eyes 'You can have all the cookies'

He seemed to consider it before shaking his head 'I want the gum'

They were caught in an endless stare of before Rick spoke 'Beth am I gonna have to step in?' she slumped in her chair hands in her lap, chewing on her lip, utterly defeated.

She still glared back at T-dog, he shrugged 'Laws on my side, hand it over'

She grit her teeth and handed it over as she felt something brush against her thigh, she looked down to see Daryl's hand, she was shocked for a moment, before she realized his hand was snaking it's way to her wrist that sat there, his fingers fumbled with hers for a moment before she realized what he was doing.

She smirked as they both flipped their fingers at T-dog under the table. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Daryl earlier that week. He said, _ain't nothing better than flippin' someone the bird and lookin' 'em in the eyes when ya do it, ya know, 'hind a bench, restin' ya hand so it looks like an accident. Small thrills and all that_, a small giggle escaped her lips, causing everyone to look at her.

'What?' Glen finally asked .

She shook her head biting her lower lip a little as she glanced at Daryl who had now kicked her foot 'Thinkin' 'bout those damn birds again?' he mumbled.

'M-hm' which earned her more confused looks, she didn't answer the looks, she just moved to pack up, and crossed to the door, nodding to each person as they passed, Rick walked out after relinquishing the final cigarette to Daryl, then T-dog slipped past, opening a packet of chewys and giving her a single one which she popped in her mouth greedily with a smile.

Daryl didn't hide his smirk 'Feeling guilty Greene?' he asked as she chewed on it and shook her head 'Yeah... what the hell small thrills' he slapped her arm before turning to Glen 'Ya bring somethin' next time, ya hear me?' Glen nodded and Daryl looked back to Beth holding her gaze for a fraction of a second before leaving the room.

She looked to Glen who was munching on a won cookie, eyeing her up and down like he'd just figured something out.

'What?' she asked.

He shrugged 'I won't tell'

She sent him a questioning look, he didn't have to explain that to her did he?

Beth shrugged and made way for the toilet before going back to the room, surprised Glen wasn't back. 'Where's Glen?'

Maggie looked to her 'He was with you?'

Beth shrugged, 'Oh I just went to the toilet, he probably had the same idea.'

Hershel looked deep into his daughters eyes with a soft smile 'Did you have fun sweetheart?'

She smiled widely, leaning up to kiss his cheek 'We teased Glen allot, it was pretty funny, I think T-dog was happy though... that we weren't teasing him this time' she grinned mischievously, she had her secrets about that.

Hershel smiled a little relieved with that, now knowing it seemed to be a group affair made him rest a little easier, than the thought that she was off alone with Daryl, truth was he was worrying after Maggie's comment, but now looking in his daughters eyes, he didn't have to worry, because for the first time since before the turn she was not only smiling but she looked genuinely happy, and that was enough.

*****meanwhile Glen goes to chat to Daryl who took watch*****

'Hey' Glens voice lacked the uncertainty it normally did.

Daryl didn't answer, he'd returned to his stoic self after the game, he just nodded Glens way so he continued.

'I'm not stupid...'

'Ain't never said ya were' Daryl grumbled.

Glen swallowed hard 'Just want you to know...since we're friends and that now, we can talk right?'

Daryl looked him up and down_, what was with all these people wanting to be friends, this ain't preschool_ 'We ain't friends, just coz we played cards' Daryl grumbled.

Glen let that comment run off him determined not to be distracted from what he came to say, this was something Hershel wouldn't be ready to accept yet, and Maggie, well she was Maggie so it was left to him 'Well anyway...I know...'

'Ya know what?'

Glen wondered if he should elaborate, wondered if he could say that he knew that Beth liked him, that he knew that the Archer liked Beth allot more than he should, he knew because he saw it in their subtle exchanges and recognized the looks, because he saw it every time he looked at Maggie, that he didn't even mind if it was true, despite Beth being so young and Daryl being so... Daryl, as long as he was good to her... nah that would earn him a beating. He took in a breath, he had to be more diplomatic than that.

'You're a good man Daryl...I think Beth values your friendship allot...'

Daryl shrugged 'She's a good kid'

Glen pressed on despite the indifference 'Don't let it hurt her'

Daryl's brows crinkled as he looked back to Glen 'How the hell bein' friends gonna hurt her?'

Glen shrugged, clearly Daryl hadn't worked it out yet, which wasn't surprising, the guy had a heart of stone, course he didn't know what feelings were, so when he had them, it made sense that he'd have no idea what they were. 'Thought you didn't have friends?'

'Said we ain't friends, not I don' have 'em'

'Well I'm just saying if you did at some point get friendly with... become friends with Beth, and you hurt her, wouldn't be nothing that could stop me beating the hill-billy outta you' he didn't wait for a reply he simply turned and headed back in, heart pounding, half expecting Daryl to come running in and bust him up.

Daryl scoffed, what the hell was that about? Oh well doesn't really matter, Glen probably just thought the same as everyone else, Daryl Dixon didn't deserve a friend...that was a shocking realization... for the first time in his life he had a friend, and Glen had the guts to call him out on it '...Ain't no hurrykurry China man, Korea's got some balls!' He called after Glen.

Glen let a small smile play on his lips, oh yeah, Daryl has fallen hard, he just doesn't know it yet.

**A/N pfft, it had to happen eventually, anyway next up is the prison, it'll be set directly after Hershel is bitten...can ya guess who's gonna be next?**

**If you guys Like the card game let me know and I might start a fic about their card games. **** also I know I said I'd try and post one a day, but I'm having so much fun writing it.**

**And remember reviews make me happy and will keep me posting quicker**


	4. Glen and the Gaurd Tower

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks for the favourite/follows/reviews, really makes it worth writing **

**Hiiri 25 suggested that someone catches them, so that's what's happening this time.**

**Also WARNING, use of the F word in this one, sorry if that's offensive, won't be in all of them, so just skip this one, it just felt right, sides walking dead has a fair bit of swearing, but you know, consider yourself warned . :D**

**Don't be afraid to make a suggestion if you want to see someone up next or have a situation that you'd like to see happen :D**

Beth had been moping around for the past two days, her father's brush with dead had her pretty beat, Daryl stood in his watch tower, as he watched her squatted by the wall hands in her lap and small sobs wracking her body. He squinted out at the guard tower he stood in, the bright sun causing his eyes to water momentarily, he took another drag on his smoke and dropped it to the ground, crushing it under his foot as his gaze went back to Beth. He took in a deep breath, she wasn't coping.

He took a deep breath 'Oi, Greene!' he yelled down at her, she looked up a little, wondering where the voice had come from 'Up here' he waved, stepping further out waving his crossbow, to get her attention.

'Yeah?' Maggie asked, her hand above her eyes trying to cut the glare.

Her voice pissed him off 'Not you... Beth' Daryl replied.

Maggie looked to Beth 'What do you want her for?' she was suspicious, she already thought her little sister had a crush, _better not be two sided_ she thought, they seemed to be having allot of little chats lately.

Daryl rolled his eyes 'Ya her damn keeper now? mind ya own damn business' he snapped, he didn't miss the snort from Glen, and he didn't miss the furious Maggie slapping him.

Beth had crossed to stand near them looking up at him 'What ya gawkin' for Beth, get ya ass up here, got somethin' ta show ya'

Maggie's attention was back 'What is it?'

God she was so annoying 'Your name Beth?' he asked.

He faintly heard Maggie mention something about checking on her father, before she stormed off and Beth was already halfway up the ladder. Daryl lifted the trapdoor and gripped her underarm, firmly pulling her up.

She straightened her clothes, and he didn't miss her puff red eyes. 'What'd I tell ya about that cryin' shit little bird?'

She smiled at his pet name and rolled her eyes simultaneously 'I nearly lost my dad Daryl'

He shrugged 'Yeah he ain't dead tho, that's somethin'' ta smile 'bout.'

Beth did let her lips turn up a little. She shrugged it off 'What'd you call me up here for?' she asked.

Daryl presented her with a can of soda 'Found this'

Beth took it gratefully and cracked it open, the cool liquid against her lips, soothing after the heat of the day. He drew it back down 'Do you have one?'

Daryl shook his head, 'Nah, just found it with a log book and a half eaten Snickers, wasn't no good, damn ants eatin' it'

Beth smiled 'You want some?'

Daryl looked to the can, his tongue darting out over his lips, he looked back to Beth 'Nah, s'yours'

Beth smiled 'Friends share'

He didn't have to be told twice, he took a few gulps before handing it back with a grateful nod that made Beth giggle

'What?'

'Nothin...just you look real grateful, you're the one that gave it to me' she smiled.

Daryl shrugged 'Not what I called a up here for anyway, ya been down there for an hour cryin' yer heart out...damn near pathetic'

Beth's head dropped 'Sorry Daryl'

He shrugged 'Ain't my problem, just thought I'd let ya in on the big secret'

She looked to him, her brows furrowing.

Daryl motioned for her to look out, which she did 'Notice something when I was calln' ya?'

Beth shook her head, before sipping at the can again.

'Good, I was wavin' at ya for five minutes'

'I didn't see you' she answered.

'Yeah I know' the tone of his voice was different.

'What's that mean?' she asked.

He bumped her shoulder and crossed to the other side of the tower, where they could see Lorri standing in the sun. 'Lorri's been a real bitch huh?'

Beth nodded 'She wanted me to massage her yesterday...I wasn't even sure if my dad was gonna make it and she didn't even ask?'

Daryl snatched the can back and gulped at it again before handing it back 'Bitch always wrapped up in her shit, can't wait 'till that baby gets out, gonna give her a piece of mah mind' Daryl grumbled 'Anyway...watch this'

He leaned out the window a little 'Hey Lorri?' he asked, raising his finger the moment she looked up.

Beth grabbed his arm pulling it down, but even using all her strength it was pointless, what was he made of steel? 'Daryl, she's gonna see you!

'Nah she can't'

'Yeah?' Lorri called up.

'C'mon Beth, yah got 'bout forty seconds till her eyes adjust and she can see you...'mon girl'

Beth giggled and covered her eyes with one hand while she raised the other to Lorri.

Daryl gave Beth an approving nod before answering her 'T's pretty hot out, don' get sunstroke!' he called .

She waved him of and went back to sunning herself

'Fuck you bitch' he said a little quieter but his voice still carried volume.

Beth collapsed to the floor hiding behind the desk.

'What's up?' Daryl questioned.

'She's going to here you!'

He took out another cigarette and lit it 'Naw she ain't, gotta yell pretty loud up here...'

'I can't believe you swore at her' Beth's face was blushing furiously, and she covered it by taking the last few swigs from the can before dropping it on the desk.

Daryl grunted 'can't believe ya can't believe that' he crossed back to the other side 'C'mon, your turn'

Beth looked out, there was only Glen or Carol, Carol had just given her father mouth to mouth and save his life so, she opted for Glen. 'Hey Glen?' she called, holding her finger up with a wince, he looked up at her, she raised her finger.

'Yeah Beth?'

Daryl encouraged her to raise a second hand. She did 'Don't worry, I'll talk to you later'

Daryl smiled at her 'What was that one for?'

She shrugged 'Beat me out of my chips, last card night' she smiled.

Daryl scoffed at her '...feelin' better little bird?'

She nodded 'Yeah thanks Daryl... I know daddy's going to be ok...I'm just tired of it all now, but were safe here aren't we?'

'Fur now' he nodded, before catching sight of Carol 'Hey one more, gonna need ya help with this bitch' he nudged her before raising his voice 'Hey Carol?' he brazenly help up both fingers and nudged Beth to follow suit with his elbow, she copied him 'Take that skank' he said.

Beth grinned widely at his crass behaviour. 'What'd she do to deserve this?'

He eyed her out the corner of his eyes 'Damn bitch keeps suggestin' we run of together for a quicky' he answered.

'A quick what?' Beth asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes 'A quick fuck' he spat around his cigarette.

Beth snorted, dropping her arms, Carol had lost interest and looked away.

'Plus she's started giving me nick names, callin' me pookie'

Beth smirked 'Thought you didn't mind pet names...you calling me little bird'

'T's different'

'How?'

Daryl simply looked, content not to answer.

She let out a scoff, barley stifling her laugh.

'What?'

Beth smiled 'Was thinking about what I could call you'

'And?...c'mon what ya got?' he asked as he snuffed out the cigarette.

'Big bird?' she giggled.

Daryl scowled at her for a moment before shruggind 'S'better than pookey'

They both chuckled before Beth called out again 'Hey Carol!'

Carol looked back 'Fuck pookey!' she grinned both arms up, fingers extended.

Daryl snorted 'Ya realize how bad that sounds?' but he raised a finger anyway.

Carol squinted up to the tower 'What are you guys yelling at everyone for?' Carol asked

'Just seeing who's within earshot is all' Daryl lied.

She seemed satisfied with that and went back to her task.

Glen put on his sunglasses to cut the glare, he was getting a slight headache from it, he looked up to the guard tower, what the was Daryl doing calling everyone all morning, it had been Maggie twice, then him, then Beth, then Lorri, then back to himself and now Carol, he stared up for a moment before blinking what was that, Daryl flipping the finger at Carol, and Beth joining him with a wide smile? He couldn't believe his eyes, sweet innocent Beth...really? They gone back to talking now.

Glen couldn't hide the smile, he'd never seen Daryl smiling and joking like that, yeah he had it bad...Beth did too, her face was always as bright as the sun, but when she looked at Daryl it was that bit brighter, wait now she's initiating this behaviour, he looked back to Carol, she was asking what the noise was about and Daryl answered, telling her he was wondering who was within earshot.

'Bullcrap' Glen muttered to himself. Look at them, a couple of teenagers up there giggling like idiots, thank god Maggie hadn't seen them, she better not see them, she'd kill Daryl for this... not for teaching her little sister bad habits, but for the rest... he'd have to let them know they can be seen, Glen smirked.

'Hey, Daryl...Beth?' he looked around cautiously making sure no one else was looking.

Daryl looked down, but didn't answer.

Beth leaned over a little further 'Yeah Glen?' her voice was sweet, not betraying any of their crass behaviour.

He looked around almost nervous before raising his finger up to them. This time both of them dived under the window. Beth was holding her breath, 'Fuck' she breathed out but then let out a small giggle when she heard Glens hearty chuckle 'Thought you said no one could see us?' she scolded Daryl.

He shrugged 'Didn't account for those sunglasses...better get down there and apologize, you know beg him not to dob on ya... reckon ya dads right' Beth let a small frown cross her face witch made Daryl smile 'I'm a bad influence, gotta ya flippin' the bird and swearin' like a troopa...git ya smoking and drinkin' next'

'Never' Beth crossed to the trap door, deciding she better get to Glen before Maggie got back. 'Just so ya know Daryl...if he does dob, and Maggie takes me down...I'm taking ya with me'

Daryl grinned, he was strangely ok with that 'He little bird... glad ta see ya smiling'

Beth smiled wider 'Thanks for making me smile...big bird'

Daryl scoffed 'Fuck of Beth' he mumbled considering holding his finger out to her, but she was too sweet for that, so he just waved her away.

'She giggled and poked her tongue out before she stepped down the ladder to make her apologies.

**A/N Hope you liked it, sorry about the swearing, won't keep that word in the rest, but it just felt right.. **


	5. Carl

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks for the favourite/follows/reviews, really makes it worth writing .**

**Had a request for Carl, so here it is. **

**Also apologies, because I know nothing about the kick back on a gun, other than it has one, nor do I know how to hold one, I know they have a safety, but I know nothing about where it is, so sorry if you do know about guns and it sounds stupid, but don't focus on the details, just enjoy :D**

It was early morning and Beth had to ask Maggie for help preparing breakfast as Carol had mysteriously disappeared, _probably chasing pookie around._ A small huff of amusement escaped her lips, earning the attention of Maggie.

'What's so funny Beth?'

She shrugged in reply.

Maggie looked her sister up and down, something about her disposition had changed in recent weeks 'You seem awful happy Beth' it was an accusation, not really a compliment.

Beth smiled sweetly 'We have a safe home, why shouldn't I be happy?'

'Been spending allot of time with the Archer' Maggie noted.

Beth looked her sister solidly in the eyes 'He has a name...' She received a stern look from Maggie 'So what if I have?'

Maggie went back to preparing the food 'Just saying to be careful'

Beth took that as an invitation 'If you want me to be careful, you guys should give me a gun'

Hershel looked up from his place by the wall of C-block 'It doesn't have to be like that Beth, we can make this a home'

She looked defiantly at her father 'You don't believe that daddy, otherwise you wouldn't let Maggie have one'

Hershel had learnt a long time ago that he couldn't stop Maggie from doing something she wanted to 'Maggies a grown woman Beth, I can't make decisions for her, regardless of the fact that I disagree'

Beth looked her father in the eye defiantly 'I'm a grown woman too, just because you don't want to see that, it doesn't make it any less true'

Hershel eyed his daughter for a moment before dropping his gaze, he knew she was right, but imagining his youngest all grown up not needing him anymore would mean he no longer had a real purpose.

She saw the hurt look flash on her father's face and felt a little guilty 'I'm not saying...I just want to be able to protect myself if I need too' Beth clarified.

'What do ya need protecting from Beth?' Carl had sauntered in catching the tail end of the conversation. The lanky almost teen was growing up quickly, and in the past few days Beth had noticed he'd been trying out this new flirty thing.

'Nothin' she answered as she eyed the gun on his hip.

'Well you just sing out if ya need my help, and I'll come running' he wiggled his eyebrows, causing Beth to snort. 'I sound like a douche hey?' he wasn't offended, it was just an honest observation. Beth nodded and he tried again 'Anytime sweetheart' this time his voice was low and he nodded at her.

Beth pressed her lips into a tight line, willing the laughter not to bubble out, but at Maggies outburst of giggles Beth couldn't help it, Carl decided to laugh too, he wasn't good at this... thing he was attempting yet.

Beth looked to her father who was stifling a chuckle, pretending he was scratching his nose, but simply trying to cover his face, his smiling eyes betraying him.

'What ya'll find so god damn funny?' Daryl asked as he rounded the corner with Glen and T-Dog in tow, he wasn't unhappy, but his gruff voice made it appear that he was.

The room fell silent, each of them sending each other their own amused looks before Beth spoke up 'See daddy, if that...' Beth pointed to Carl 'Gets a gun, I should too...plus I'm six years older than him!'

Hershel shook his head 'There are other ways to survive Beth'

Daryl eyed the old man, before looking back to Beth 'Oh c'mon Mister G, the lady needs somethin' more than that knife there, give 'er somethin' she can really look after herself with'

Hershel eyed the man, and Daryl actually shuffled his feet awkwardly, he wasn't afraid of the older man, he just had enough respect not to argue with him.

Beth groaned 'If I can't have a gun, cant I have another weapon...like a bow of some kind... I'm sure Daryl could teach me something'

'You're not having a bow' Maggie snapped as she glared at Daryl.

He understood , Maggies problem wasn't with a bow it was with him, the way she looked at him, like all he had done for the group didn't matter, like he was still so below her irked him. 'Ain't no tranin' tech here Beth, ya get somethin' you figure out how ta use it' he mumbled, hoping that his rejection would keep Maggie of his back. He caught the daggers Beth was sending him and elaborated 'Ya ain't no kid needin' to be told how ta do stuff' he answered as he scooped up something that resembled toast with cooked egg powder.

Beth sighed feeling a little defeated, and despite everyone wondering in and out chatting and smiling, Beth couldn't take her eyes of the smug Carl and his gun, she was seething about it really, it wasn't that she had a problem with Carl having his own weapon it was just that she had a problem that he had one and she didn't.

It was sometime after she had started the dished when Daryl dropped his plate in and she heard the faint whisper in her ear 'C'mon little bird, teach ya ta take watch'

Beth had left Carol with the dishes almost immediately and followed Daryl up the guard tower, where they sat for hours, Daryl explained where the weak spots he'd noticed were, how it was important to take notice of the scenery, of what was normal and what was not, he explained how every detail was important, not just the sight of a walker, but the lack of sound, Beth hadn't realized how noisy the world was before that, not until Daryl meticulously pointed out each and every sound, and explaining that the lack of it could explain a walker herd, he explained how different wether changed your perspective and could cast blind spots, he explained the importance of emotional neutrality, how on a day where you were feeling sad or alone, the sight of a dozen walkers may feel overbearing, where a day when you were angry, you may not see them as a threat until there were thirty or more.

Beth drank it all in, each piece of information burnt into her memory in case it became useful one day, but Daryl could tell she was distracted, he looked at her a long while as her eyes scanned the horizon, darted back to the few walkers on the fence and then back to the horizon.

'Ya even know how ta use one?'

Beth's eyes snapped to his 'Huh?'

'A gun? Ya know how to use it?'

She sighed before shaking her head.

Daryl looked her up and down for a moment 'Then why ya want one?'

Beth shrugged 'I don't know, I just want them to take me seriously, I don't care about a gun, not really'

Daryl stood and crossed to the desk and picked up a automatic rifle, 'Ya should know... just in case'

Beth didn't move, she just watched as Daryl crossed back to her, and sat down, the gun looking almost awkward in his arms. He passed it to her and she held it tentivley.

He moved her hands to the correct position 'Good?'

'It's heavy' she grumbled.

'Lighter than me bow' he commented. 'Gah-on look through the scope'

Beth bent her neck and looked through the scope, raising her shoulder so she could see it better.

'Daryl shook his head, not like that Beth' he took the gun back and showed her, dropping his neck rather than raising it 'Ya push ya shoulder into it, the kick back is gonna hurt, ya gotta be ready for it, keep ya shoulder firm, but relaxed, even a handgun has a kickback that could throw ya to the ground, ya stand balanced and firm k'

He passed it back to her 'Ok'

'Gun powder explodes both ways, so ya gotta be expecting it, and none of that spaghetti arms' he squished her biceps 'Ya be ready for it ok'

Beth looked over the gun to Daryl with a smile 'Thankyou' It was a thank you for more than showing her a gun, it was for the friendship he'd given her, but she knew he didn't like that mushy stuff, so this was enough.

He shrugged 'Ain't nothin' Beth, gotta know ya can take care of yaself' he eyed her for a moment before looking back to the gun 'N always check ya safeties off' he motioned to it 'I'll get ya out of here, somewhere private where you can have a few goes sometime soon ok'

Beth nodded and opened her mouth to say something when the trap door swung open, she turned to see Carl with a wide smile on his face 'Finally learning to shoot Beth?'

'Don't tell anyone Carl' she answered, and Daryl couldn't help but notice the undertone of a threat when she said it, despite the fact she sounded sweet enough, it made him a little proud.

'I won't' he shrugged as he walked a little past them, surveying the view 'About time you learned...your dad will let you have one, you know when you show him you're responsible enough, that's why my dad let me have one' he answered as he put his hands on his hips, which seemed to make the gun on his belt protrude more obviously.

Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl and let go of her gun with one hand raising it to Carls back.

'Nice view haven't been up here before.' Carl suddenly turned on his heel, causing Beth to drop her hand abruptly, a violent blush creeping over her face, Carl sent her a questioning look.

She shrugged 'Damn mosquitoes, can never catch 'em' she mumbled as if that's what she had been doing.

Carl nodded 'Yeah I got bit to pieces last night'

Daryl was still glaring as he often did at people, and it eventually prompted Carl to reveal his motives for the visit. 'Dad sent me up here to ask you if you'd take his watch?'

Daryl nodded and Carl continued 'I can keep you company?'

Daryl looked past the kid to the horizon 'Dun' need it, like the quiet..you can tell him I'm good for it'

Carl nodded before looking back to Beth 'I'll teach ya how to use it if ya want?'

She smiled 'Thanks Carl, I think I have a fair idea, but if daddy ever lets me have one, I'll be sure to ask for a lesson' She sounded sweet as sugar.

Carl smiled before crossing to the trapdoor and waving before closing it.

She jumped as Daryl snorted.

'What?'

'Ya just getting bolder every day' he smirked.

Beth shrugged, she was trying to think of something smart but nothing came to mind, Daryl seemed content to stare at the horizon, so she stood and placed the gun on the bench before crossing t the trapdoor. Daryl turned around when he heard the old metal screeching 'Where you goin'?'

Beth shrugged 'I thought you said you liked the quiet?'

Daryl looked back to the horizon, silent for a moment, and just before Beth moved she heard the slight answer 'You're pretty quiet'

She grinned 'If you want me to stay...you can just ask'

'Stay if ya wanna stay, I don' mind'

Beth smiled before crossing back to sit by him, knowing that was probably the closest to an invitation she'd get, and she was strangely ok with that. 'We are friends now aren't we Daryl?' It was more of a statement, reminding him of what was than a question.

He grunted 'Shut up if ya wanna stay Lil Bird' but the slight upturn of his lips told Beth all she had to know.

**A/N I think this one was a little less funny, I don't know why, I think I'm aware that the group is about to have a huge loss and am preparing somehow, but anyway, that's that, I'm sure it will be back to awkward and giggle inducing soon... **

**Next up is already written and and after that I have one planned for that nice prisoner that the governor shot...Axel or Oscar, the white hillbilly looking guy, not the black one that gets shot at Woodbury, then I'm open to suggestions again, that should be around the time that Maggie and Glen get kidnapped/ Merle and Michonne arrive, so any suggestions that fit that time frame are welcome.**


	6. Axel

**A/N Hi everyone, Firstly I'd like to apologize that it's been so long since I've updated this fic, but I am going to try and do it at least once a week on the weekends. Anyway hope you enjoy. :D**

He was sitting on the edge of the guard tower, legs hanging off the edge, soaking in the sun, his eyes blinking softly and he had a scruffy but wise look about him. Beth thought he looked a little bit like an old dog, the way he was lazily basking, like the sun was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

'When you sit like that...are you quiet?' Beth questioned.

Daryl took in one final deep breath and blinked at her and suddenly the haze disappeared. 'Course I'm quiet, don't hear me talking do ya?'

Beth almost laughed and she folded her journal away and moved over to sit by him, the sun felt so nice that she decided to lay perching her elbows on the edge and looking out. 'I mean, do you think allot? Or are you quiet?'

Daryl felt in his pockets for a cigarette. 'Depends.'

'On what?'

He shrugged. 'Ma mood.' He flicked a light and inhaled deeply, dropping the lighter in the small space between them as he let out a huff of smoke.

'Which was it then?' She asked and he frowned down at her. 'Quiet or noisy.'

'Was just enjoyin' ma'self... 'till you started yammering away.' He nudged her shoulder.

She gave him a half smile.'That makes me jealous...'

'What?' He asked looking genuine about it.

'That you can be quiet... my brain is never quiet.' She explains.

Daryl laughed at that. 'Yeah I know, ya mouth ain't much better neither.'

'Hey!' Beth exclaimed. 'You told Carl I was quiet.'

Daryl shrugged and lost interest in the conversation, and went back to sunning himself. Beth enjoyed basking in the sun for a few minutes before her mind wandered, it skimmed over hundreds of thoughts before her eyes settled on Carol and Axel talking and playfully shoving one another. 'Are you jealous?'

Daryl looked back down at her. 'Of what?' Beth nodded to the pair. 'why would i be?' he frowned.

Beth shrugged. 'Weren't you and Carol...good friends?'

Daryl nodded. 'I guess... we are, dun' mean she can't have other friends though.'

Beth smiled and sat up on her elbows a little more. 'I know, I mean... you miss the attention?'

Daryl took a final puff and stabbed the cigarette out. 'Nope... sides I got plenty of attention here.' Beth blushed, and looked away and he immediately regretted the comment. 'I mean... ya know.'

'Yeah I know.' Beth answered but she still didn't look at him.

'S'nice anyway, knowin' they found someone... better that it ain't you too.' And when Beth's face snapped back to his he realized he shouldn't have said that either.

'Me?'

Daryl shrugged and decided to play with the lighter. 'Yeah... you know coz Axel thought you were an option, which ya weren't...Carol told me.'

'When did that happen?' She asked sitting up on her knees.

'I dunno, 'fore them...' He nodded back down to them.

Beth watched Axel put his hand on the small of Carols back as they moved into a different direction, and she smirked. 'Do you think they're...?'

'What?'

'You know... more than friends.'

'What?' Daryl questioned again, not because it hadn't crossed his mind, it's just Beth had never mentioned anything like that before. He had, but Beth always looked mildly uncomfortable.

'You know...bonking?' She clarified.

'Bonking?' He asked in astonishment.

'Yeah...fucking?' She rephrased it because apparently he didn't understand.

He snorted. 'I knew what you meant.'

'Well?'

Daryl chuckled slightly, a little uncomfortable, but happy to see where this was going. 'Course they are.'

'You sound fairly convinced.' Beth answered as she poked at his ribs accusingly.

'I am.' He answered swatting her hand away.

'How do you know for sure?'

'No one can be friends like that without somethin' happening.' He answered.

Beth settled back down. 'What about us?'

Daryl drew a second smoke and lit it, wishing he hadn't said that. 'S'different...' He thought that might have been a lie, but he wasn't sure. He cursed Axel in his head at that moment, for putting the first thought there when they were working on the generators. Daryl had only thought of Beth as a kid until Axel noticed her. He'd happily moved on to Carol but the idea that a man was looking at Beth who was a woman now, was stuck in his head. 'Fuck it.' Daryl groaned as he raised his finger to Axel.

Beth instinctively copied the action. 'I thought you liked him though?'

'Yeah I do.' Daryl commented as he dropped his finger.

'Then what was that for?'

Daryl shrugged.'Just something he said...pissed me off...'

Beth didn't ask what he said; Daryl would have told her if he wanted her to know. They enjoyed the silence a little longer before Daryl flicked out the second cigarette.

'I am.' Beth remarked lazily, not lifting her head from where it rested on her forearms.

'Y'are what?'

'Jealous.'

Daryl frowned at that. 'O'what?'

Beth looked back down to them. 'Of them...I'm probably going to die a virgin... I don't mind, and it's nice for them, it's not important... but sometimes I think about it.' She looked up to Daryl and he looked pretty uncomfortable. 'Sorry.'

He took in another breath and let his fingers pick at the wood. 'S'ok... ya just sayin' what ya think.' He glanced at her and really wanted to beat the crap out of Axel now. 'Won't happen though.'

'Gee thanks Daryl... I know but thanks for the comfort.' She laughed, but he looked confused. 'I mean I know I'm short on options, but you could tell me it_ might_ happen.'

He felt his cheeks reddening at that. 'What?' Because he thought his ears might be playing tricks, he was going to explain that he meant she won't be dying, but he was curious of her answer.

'Well I mean... there's Carl... but, no, my dad, so that's a no, Rick, who's kid is nearly my age so no, my brother in law, so no, or Axel, who's got Carol... maybe you could bring me back someone from the next run?' She laughed.

'Oh yeah put your order in, I'll have a look around.' He grinned.

'Oh ok, umm strong and smart... I don't want him to die the same week I find him, and not too tall, I'm pretty short, like no one taller than you...oh and make him useful, don't just get any old guy, he has to be useful for other stuff.' Beth told him as if she really were ordering something.

'Anything else?' Daryl teased.

Beth looked at him and laughed. 'Sure make him cool, you know, like you with your crossbow, he doesn't have to have a crossbow, but just something that's really cool, so that I can be like yeah that's my man with his...whatever it is, you know just something to be proud of.'

'Oh yeah I'm sure that won't be hard to find, a tall handsome guy that's smart and built like a tank, and has a cool weapon and treats ya like a princess in this world... I'll put in on the list and pick him up at our next trip to wall mart.'

'Hey don't make it sound so impossible!' Beth scolded him with a slap. 'Besides I didn't say he had to be handsome or nice, that's a little too much to ask for now days.'

'Sure.' He chuckled. 'Coz ya wouldn't mind someone who's mean to ya and looks like a dogs butt.'

Beth shrugged. 'I like you and you're both of those things.' She smirked as he shoved her sideways.

'Just alive and available will do.' She decided.

'Great, your pops is gonna think it's me you know.' Daryl commented.

'What? You?' Beth actually considered that. 'Maggie already thinks I have a crush on you...'

Daryl's ears pricked at that and he thought about asking if it were true, but it didn't matter, so he continued with his first line of thought. 'Nah, me that's turned you into.. you know, flippin' people of, swearin', now willing to take anyone, like a $2 whore... they'll say it's my bad influence.' He smirked.

Beth shrugged. 'It's not going to stop me from hanging out with you.'

'Hey!' Came Glens voice as he stepped up the tower interrupting them.

'Hey Glen! ' Beth smiled brightly.

'What ya talking about?' He asked curiously.

'Just sex.' She answered, and she couldn't help smirk at the look of shock on his face.

Daryl grumbled something that sounded like. 'Not like that.' But Glen wasn't sure.

'Oh...ok?' He answered.

'C'mhere.' Beth motioned him over, and he cautiously crossed to the odd couple. 'Look, Daryl says they are... I don't think they are yet... but they will, what do you think?'

Glen shuffled nervously, and thought the way even Daryl curiously awaited an answer was strangely comfortable 'They are.'

'Sure?' Daryl asked, and the question threw Glen of guard a little.

'Yeah... he asked for a condom.' Glen admitted as he nervously sat.

'See.' Daryl bumped Beth's arm. 'Sooner or later, everytime.'

She sighed. 'Oh well at least I know where to go when I'm ready.'

Daryl snorted at that. 'Better find a few more packets huh Glen.' Daryl smirked.

Glen let out a nervous half laugh because he really was unsure about what was going on.

The three of them sat in silence for a minute or so. 'Well.' Beth slapped her hands on her thighs as she stood. 'I better get going... later.'

She had her first foot on the ladder when Daryl turned to her. 'Hey little bird...?'

'Yeah?'

'Ya better not..stop.' It was a small admission, but she appreciated it.

'I won't Daryl.' She promised, there was never a time she could imagine not wanting to hang out with him, even if her family did disapprove. She smiled reassuringly and then she disappeared.

They both watched her make her way to the door of the prison block, she paused and looked towards Carol and Axel and threw her hands in the air before flipping them off again behind their backs. Daryl glanced over and caught Axel pecking Carol on the cheek and chuckled to himself, before catching Glens curious smile.

'What?'

Glen shrugged. 'Hershel is pretty easy, you just show a bit of respect and don't lie to him, and he's ok...I'm easy... but Maggie will castrate you without a second thought... I'm working on it though.' Gen said as his eyes scanned the field.

Daryl frowned, because he couldn't work out what Glen was saying, and he was hoping he wasn't saying what it sounded like he was. 'You say some weird shit sometimes Korea.'

Glen laughed at him. 'You know Daryl... since were friends you can use my name...' He didn't get a response so he continued. 'What are you gonna do, sit here through my shift too, because if you are there's other places I can be.'

Daryl frowned. 'Keep ya arse there.' He told him as he stood slinging his cross bow over his shoulder and making way for the ladder. 'Later kor... Glen.'

Glen smirked as Daryl reappeared under him and he caught him Flip Axel of again, before heading in the same direction Beth had. Yah Glen knew what was going on... and apparently he and Daryl were sort of friends now.

**A/N there you go, apologies it took me so long, Next up is Merle. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Merle

**A/N. Ok so this one is a little more serious, hope you still enjoy it and see the funny side though, I really had trouble trying to write Merle intimidating, but still joking, so I came up with this mess, and yes my reaction to my first cigarette was pretty much exactly like this, probably a little extreme, but yeah I actually slumped back against a cupboard and thought I'd lost the ability to walk, I remember panicking that I was allergic to it, but then going oh my god this is amazing, my heads spinning and I feel high as a kite! lol.**

Beth had been wandering around with Judith for a little while now. She still wasn't sure how to settle a baby but she was doing her best, Daryl seemed to be good at it though, so despite her annoyance with him she crossed and sat on the bench that his feet rested on. Propping herself up close enough to his leg that her hair was flicking onto his knee. He gave it a gentle tug but she ignored it in favour of cooing to Judith, still unwilling to actually ask for help. Daryl leant back on the table hands bracing behind his back and took in the warmth of the sun.

'You know, I noticed.' He started, he didn't answer him. 'Guess it had ta be you, no one else have the guts to touch me stuff.' He looked down at her and reached to tug her hair again. 'Beth!'

'Daryl were not talking.' She answered.

'Then what are ya doin' here?' He questioned.

'I don't know how to settle her.' She admitted.

Daryl leaned forward and looked at the child. 'Stick ya finger in her mouth,, she wants somethin' ta suck.' He commented and as soon as Beth did so the baby settled and closed her eyes.

He huffed a small laugh, returning to the conversation he intended. 'No, you're not talking, I am, and you don't have to, because I know.'

She turned to glare at him. 'You weren't here, apparently you thought it was cool to go off gallivanting around the country side, I was just looking to see if you had anything good in your stash.'

Daryl smirked. 'Find anything?'

Beth huffed. 'No just cigarettes and a piece of paper with a bunch of letters on it.' Beth took it from her pocket and passed it to him.

'Was lookin' for this.' He commented as he pocketed it.

Beth frowned and nodded, still not looking at him, but suddenly interested to what it was. 'Yeah...what is it?'

'Scores.'

'Scores?'

'Yeah, BB- me, LB-you and KB-Glen' He explained.

Beth huffed, but Daryl could feel her leaning more solidly against him and she was less annoyed. 'Scores for what?'

'Big bird flips, little bird flips and korea boy flips.' He explained, the winner of the day... Glens getting pretty gutsy, caught him gettin' ya sister three times on the last run.' He answered.

Beth felt him fiddling with her hair as he said it and snatched it away, scooting away a little, making it clear she was still annoyed. 'We're not friends again Daryl.' She scolded.

He let out a long breath and stretched his foot out far enough to poke at her thigh. 'Hey... we didn't stop did we?'

Beth stood up frustratedly rocking Judith. 'You were happy to run off and leave us, friends don't do that.'

Daryl frowned. 'My brother Beth, you tellin' me you wouldn't stick with Maggie if it came to it?'

Beth sighed and sat back down, rocking Judith softly again as she protested to the movement. 'I guess.' Beth carefully placed the baby in her carrier and pulled a blanket over her so the sun wouldn't burn her, she placed it on the ground and rocked it gently with her foot.

Daryl continued sunning himself for a few moments. 'didn't think anyone would care that much anyway.'

'You're really stupid.' Beth commented.

Daryl leant forward and lit his cigarette, frowning at her comment. 'How so?'

'Didn't think people would care that much.' Beth mimicked.

Daryl shrugged and let out a puff of smoke in her face, grinning at the way she coughed and waved it away before hitting his chest. 'Not used to it I guess... always thought it was Merle n me... different now.' Daryl answered, smirking as he blew another puff at her. 'Came back tho din' I?'

'Yeah, But I'm still mad that you left in the first place.' She answered.

Daryl laughed, this time accidently puffing small huffs of smoke in her direction. She slapped him again which caused him to smirk. 'Ya tryna say that ya missed me lil' bird?'

Beth narrowed her eyes. 'No.'

Daryl laughed again. 'S'ok, I know ya did...why else were ya mopin' about in my cell?' He teased.

Beth frowned and sat up on the table beside him. 'Like I said, I was after your stash... but apparently you only stash smokes, so...'

Daryl considered her for a minute, he decided to stop teasing and redirect the conversation, because he really couldn't figure out why she had searched his stuff. 'Ya don't get it do ya?'

'Get what?'

He held his cigarette up. Beth shook her head. 'No it's disgusting.'

'Ya can't say it is if ya haven't tried it.' He scolded her.

Beth thought about that, she agreed, he had a point.'Ok.'

'Ok?'

'Ok, let me try it?' She asked.

Daryl eyed her suspiciously for a moment before realizing she was serious. He looked up to the guard tower. 'Who's on guard?'

'Glen.' She answered quickly, and that seemed to be enough to convince him to hand it over.

Beth fiddled with the cigarette for a moment before looking at him and pressing it to her lips, sucking some smoke into her mouth and blowing it back out with only a small cough.

Daryl laughed and took the cigarette back before stubbing it out.

'It's not that bad.' Beth answered.

Daryl shook his head, still smirking like an idiot. 'That's coz ya ain't doin' it right.' He scolded. Beth frowned as he lit another one. 'Ya gotta breathe it in, not just suck it in your mouth.' He braced the cigarette between his lips as he lit it, taking it out and passing it back to her.

Beth frowned as she took it back, and took a deep breath, she dropped the cigarette as the smoke burnt down her throat and closed of her lungs, she coughed, hard enough that she doubled over and felt a little drool hanging from her lip, but she was so convinced she'd just killed her lungs and would never take another breath that she didn't care. She hacked up another cough and stepped of the seat, standing bent over and coughing, desperately hoping for a breath of air, Daryl came to stand by her, hand resting between her shoulders and she could hear his deep chuckle, which annoyed her more.

She pushed him away and stood, wiping the tears and drool from her face, and sniffing. She glared at him evilly when she finally composed herself. 'Why would you want to do that?' She asked in shock.

Daryl smiled at her. 'Ya still did it wrong, s'pose it wouldn't be so nice if you're gonna drag half the thing and swallow it straight down like that.'

Beth let out another little cough, her tongue still burning. 'How is it so hard to smoke a cigarette?' She asked in annoyance.

Daryl smiled. 'Look I'll teach ya, come here.'

'Nah I'm fine.' She rebutted amazed that he was so keen for another breath.

'Third time lucky... you're not wimping out on me are ya Greene?' He teased.

With that Beth took a step closer and shook her head.

'K, ya suck in a little, like ya did the first time.' Daryl demonstrated. 'Then wait a second and breathe in through your mouth.' He had to suck in more because he lost the smoke when he spoke. Once he did it again, Beth saw the smoke blowing out his nostrils like he was some sort of fire breathing dragon, and she nodded. 'Only a little bit.' He confirmed, and she stepped forward, not taking the cigarette this time, too scared to actually touch the thing that just made it so impossible for her to breathe.

'You're dad will kill you if he saw.' Glen said, suddenly appearing at the bottom of the watchtower ladder.

Beth held her finger up with a smirk and ignored him as he crossed to watch them.

'Ok' She held Daryl's wrist and he brought the cigarette to her lips. She dragged a little into her mouth, held it in for a moment until Daryl nodded and then opened her mouth and breathed in deeply.

Her eyes popped, and although she coughed a little, watching small huffs of air splurt out of her nose, the feeling was amazing, it made her feel weak and dizzy and completely satisfied, she looked to Daryl with hazy eyes and grinned, reaching for his hand and doing it a second time, breathing deeper this time, and coughed harder, but the light headed warmth that radiated from her head to her chest, and fizzled through her body was amazing. She felt herself stumble a little and Daryl quickly shoved his cigarette in his mouth and caught her.

Beth thought she must've looked pretty stupid, but she slumped against his chest with a slight cough, and smiled wickedly. 'Oh wow!' Was all she managed.

She heard Glen laughing and saying something about it not being a joint. Daryl didn't seem to mind though, he let her slump into him and he rubbed her back as she came down from her high. 'My god Daryl... that's...' She kept blinking, still feeling weak. 'My legs are shaking!' She paused to cough again. 'I'm gonna fall!' She panicked and Daryl responded by wrapping a arm around her and muttering something about nicotine opening all your blood vessels, and maybe she inhaled too much, but she didn't care she was in a happy self induced daze.

Daryl wrapped his second arm around her and shielded her from Glen's taunting laughs as he pulled her up, not letting her fall to the ground. 'My stomachs all tight and my heads all...wow!' Beth laughed again.'

Daryl responded with a deep chuckle of his own. 'Never had someone like it so much on their first try.' He answered in a quiet voice in her ear.

Beth tried to push him back thinking maybe she was being a little severe about it, but she had no strength at all. 'How long does...'

'Just a minute or two.' He answered and he felt her using her legs a little again. He looked up to see Merle rounding the corner with a shit eating grin on his face, as he thrust his hips forward suggestively. 'Fuck off!' Daryl called to him, as he lifted his hand.

Beth wasn't sure at what he was flipping of, maybe it was the smoke or something but she automatically joined him as her head cleared a little.

'Oh no Beth!' Glen answered, sounding genuinely concerned.

And with that she looked up and saw merle heading in her direction.

'Princess flippin' me the bird huh?' He drawled, and Beth automatically tucked herself behind Daryl a little.

'Sorry, I thought...' she paused because she's not sure what she thought, she was so blissfully happy that she wasn't thinking, she tried to muffle another cough.

'Told ya little brother, she ain't as innocent as she looks.' Merle answered.

Beth stepped further behind Daryl completely disentangling from his arms and wasn't sure whether Merle really was annoyed with her, or if he was just a more extreme version of Daryl.

'Don't.' Was all Daryl said.

Merle smirked. 'C'mon little brother, don't tell me ya ain't.' Merle winked at him.

Daryl thought about the conversation they'd had the day before when Merle had commented that Daryl must be hot for her and he'd denied it, but the scene of Daryl hugging her and laughing like a giddy school boy had convinced him further.

'Gonna share or what?' Merle asked, and Beth and Glen may have thought he was walking about the cigarettes when he reached forward and snapped it out of Daryl's mouth, but Daryl knew exactly what he meant.

'No.' Daryl replied quickly and he stepped forward.

Merle grunted, accepting the answer, but took the packed of cigarettes from Daryl's pocket, and glanced over his shoulder at Beth, before smiling down at his brother. 'I wouldn't wanna either.' He commented. Daryl caught Glen's face and thought maybe the boy understood the real meaning, and shook his head slightly in reply to Glens stunned angry look.

'S'ok, what's yours is yours, I'll respect that Daryleena, I won't mess it up.' Merle added, as he took a single cigarette stuffing it in his pocket and throwing Daryl the box back.

The tension seemed to disappear. ''Sides, ya sharing with this one, and ya'll be out pretty quick, draggin' half a smoke in one puff.' Merle winked at Beth. Beth relaxed somewhat, and huffed a small smile when she saw Glen flip of the man behind his back.

Merle caught her smile and spun quickly and caught him. 'What's that china-boy? Got something ta say?'

Glen wasn't sure what to do, he sunk back on the table a little and glanced down to the sleeping Judith, wondering if Merle was going to flip out enough that she was in danger. Daryl had promised Merle would be ok but he was starting to doubt that. 'Ko-' He began to correct him but stuttered and Merle finished for him.

'Yeah I know ko-fucking-rean!' He snapped, glancing back to his brother.

Glen nodded.

'So Korean boy? Wanna flip me again? Already beat the shit outta ya once, can do it again.' Merle commented.

Glen glanced back to Daryl, feeling seriously threatened, but Daryl nodded with a slight smirk, so he smiled nervously at Merle, but decided to excuse himself. 'I'll take Judith in.' He commented as he picked up the cradle and made way for the door, in an attempt to escape the situation. 'Oh Daryl, take watch?' He asked and Daryl nodded.

'Wait up Korea!' Merle called as he followed him. 'Best give the lovers some alone time.' Merle laughed as he obligingly opened the door for Glen.

Daryl felt Beth's hand on his arm. 'He won't hurt him will he?' Beth's voice sounded a little too serious.

Daryl slung his arm back around her and smirked. 'Nah, he won't mess this up... Just chase him down and stir him up.' He answered.

Beth smiled, and poked his ribs causing him to pull away abruptly and take his seat back on the table. Beth took her place back on the seat and looked up smiling.

'What?'

'Did he just call us lovers?' She asked with amusement.

Daryl shrugged. 'He's just teasing, least you're a girl, usually teased me bout guys... prick'

She giggled. 'I know... that'd be pretty funny though.' She answered.

He ruffled her hair, slightly disappointed that she found it so funny and yet not expecting anything else. 'Yeah I know right.' He answered as she pushed his hand away with a giggle. 'Can't believe ya flipped my brother off, never seen a chick do that and get away with it.'

'Can't believe Glen flipped him off and got away with it!' Beth answered.

Daryl shrugged. 'only coz he feels bad about the whole...thing.'

Beth grinned evilly, and Daryl wondered what she was thinking, until she asked. 'Can I try again?'

He looked to his pocket where the cigarette box sat and rolled his eyes slightly. 'Keen huh?'

Beth shrugged.

Daryl stood up, deciding he should probably go and take watch like he said he would, he turned on his heel before he did to look back at Beth. 'Ya know lil' bird, you're gonna give that black chick a real run for her money with the bad –assery!' He laughed.

**A/N If you enjoyed please remember to review! Next up will probably me Michonne! As always leave suggestions!**

**oh and also if it isn't too much trouble and you haven't already, please take a look at my two 'dozenthings' fics, they haven't been beta'd yet, but im working on it. anyway hope you liked it!**


	8. Michonne

**A/N so you got two this weekend! Hope you enjoy!**

'What are ya doing?' Beth asked, it was late and she'd been wandering around the cells carrying Judith, rocking her through her first bout of teething when she had caught Daryl smirking to himself, huffing a cigarette, and generally looking far too happy about it.

'Nothin'.' Came his quick reply.

Beth didn't argue with him, she shifted Judith around in her arms for a moment before passing her to Daryl while she folded out a new nappy. He helped her change the old one before she decided to challenge him again.

'Who was it?'

He was going to ignore her, but she already knew he was lying. 'Michonne.'

'Michonne?' Beth smirked. 'You like her?' She asked, because she couldn't think of a reason he'd want to flip Michonne the bird.

Daryl nodded. 'Yeah she's ok I guess.'

'Ok you guess?' Beth laughed bumping his shoulder with her own.

Daryl frowned, he didn't understand. 'What?'

'Meh she's ok.' Beth mimicked. 'Ok like you want to have little babies with her, little crossbow wielding black Daryls!' Beth teased.

Daryl snorted. 'Nah.'

Beth sat in the chair beside him and joined his gaze out of the prison window. 'Nah, coz I'm all manly and won't admit I'm crushing pretty hard on the only person in her who could whip my butt.' Beth said in a deep voice.

'S'not like that Beth.' He answered stubbing out his cigarette.

'Sure it's not... you should just ask her Daryl, I mean I know you two probably have the most time, but no point wasting it, just go tell her you like her.' Beth advised.

'I don' like her.' Daryl argued.

'I'll tell her then!' Beth teased.

'Beth I don' like her!' He answered a little shorter this time.

'Oh... Sorry.' She apologized a little surprised by his mood, he shrugged and she waited a while before continuing. 'So anyone you do like?'

'What?'

'Geez Daryl don't look so shocked, everyone's got someone.'

'Nah they ain't.' Daryl answered.

Beth sighed as he took a seat across from her. 'Yeah, Glen and Maggie have each other, Carol had Axle for a bit, Rick had Lorrie... and she had Shane...' Beth paused to laugh a little, Daryl chuckled along with her and Beth took it as an invitation that his mood had come back to playful. She threw her legs up onto his knee creating a little more space for Judith to lay across her stomach. 'Andrea had the Governor, Carls crushing on me, Carols crushing on you, Dads still in love with my Mom. Michonne is too scary still... I don't know who she likes, but apparently it won't be you, maybe her and Rick will hook up or something, so who do you like?'

'Ain't got time for liking people.' Daryl answered.

Beth huffed with annoyance. 'Sure you do, everyone does, I know it's not Carol, n not Michonne... wait it's not Maggie? Do you like my sister?' Beth accused.

Daryl huffed another almost laugh. 'No Beth.'

'Well you know what they say, you're always meanest to the girls you like, and you're down right awful to her some days!' Beth teased. She caught his eye for a minute, it was a deep stare, sometimes she felt like she was looking into the abyss of his soul, she did it to him too, she knew that, it's just something you share with your closest friends, but on occasion it was unnerving, she shifted a little. 'You're not gay are you? You don't like Rick or anyone!' Beth asked, and it was almost teasing, but almost asked with concern.

Daryl didn't answer for a moment, took a moment to stare at her, and Beth thought he might be ridiculous enough to say yes... or not answer, which he wasn't. She shifted again. 'Oh... that's ok, I just didn't know... I'

'Gotcha!' He laughed.

Beth threw the spew rag that sat on her shoulder on his face. 'That was so mean! There I was trying to figure out how I was gonna be cool with that!' She accused. 'God Daryl I was feeling so guilty for blurting it out like that, you're so mean!' She kicked his stomach.

He stilled her foot, still smirking like an idiot before shrugging. 'Just don't see why it's important, never really has been.'

Beth screwed her face up at that. 'You're not one of those funky A-sexual new aged people are you?'

'A-sexual?'

'You know don't like anyone, like you don't like sex so you don't date?' She explained.

Daryl shook his head. 'There's people that don't like sex...ever?'

Beth nodded. 'Yeah never, no boys, or girls or anything.'

'Like priests?'

'No they're not celibate, they just choose not to because they don't like it.' Beth explained. 'So you're not like one of them?' Beth questioned, but Daryl was still thinking about that. 'Like you've had girlfriends before, yeah?'

He glanced at her before shifting a little and when he spoke she could hear thick humour lacing his words. 'Like you're asking if I've had sex huh?'

Beth shrugged. 'Nah I wasn't, but now you mention it... I mean you're pretty mean.'

'Some girls don't care.' Daryl answered, Beth was still looking at him as if she expected a real answer, so he gave her one. 'Yes Beth, of course I have, what do you think I am?'

Beth wasn't sure how to take his tone so she didn't answer for a while. Eventually she smiled. 'A-Sexual.' She laughed.

'Yeah sure!' Daryl agreed teasingly. He watched Beth for a moment before deciding. 'Feeling ya oats lately huh?'

She sent him a questioning look. 'What?'

'Ya know.' He waved his hand in her direction. 'Second sex talk ya had with me in a few weeks.'

She shrugged, but couldn't hide her blush creeping over her cheeks. 'Girls don't have oats to feel!' She answered.

He shrugged. 'Ya know!'

Beth ignored him. 'Ya seem to spend allot of time with her.'

'Who?'

'Michonne!' She answered.

'Oh nah... just lookin' for the governor is all.' Daryl explained.

'U-huh.'

'Don't you u-huh me!' He reprimanded with a slap to her shin.

Beth frowned pointing to the sleeping Judith. 'She's probably defiantly A-sexual.' Beth decided.

'Yeah probably... annoys the shit outta me with all that intimidating stone hearted bullshit too.' He commented.

Beth snorted and caught the wary look Daryl gave her. 'Oh c'mon, you two are like twins like that, how can your own personality annoy you like that?'

Daryl shrugged before taking a deep breath, 'Anyway, I'm gonna crash, early start tomorrow... takin' my girlfriend into town ta get some supplies for that little lady.' Daryl pointed to Judith.

Beth smiled. 'Have fun!' She told him as he stood and made way for his cell.

Beth eyed the woman carefully, they weren't that close, but then she probably never really got close to anyone really, except she wanted to. The question or statement whatever it was, was still hanging in the air. _Oh I thought Rick would have her._

Beth smiled understanding it. 'Course, I can always run her up to him, and you can try this whole thing again?' Beth smiled looking to the bag of babies items.

Michonne shook her head and placed it on the ground before stepping back.

'Wait?' Beth asked, Michonne paused and looked at her. 'You like him right?'

Michonne didn't answer, maybe even glared a little, and normally Beth would've been afraid of it, but something about it was so like Daryl that she understood the woman wasn't mad at all, but maybe shy or embarrassed. 'You do!' It wasn't teasing, but a realization.

Michonne shrugged. 'Well I'm not a-sexual if that's what you're asking... and I don't want crossbow wielding babies.' She answered.

Beth's mouth dropped a little and she switched Judith to her other hip. 'W-we were just... just?'

'Talking I know.' Michonne shot her a surprisingly full smile.

Beth nodded. 'You're pretty covert, we thought everyone was sleeping.'

'I see allot of things.' Michonne answered with a wink. 'But your secrets safe with me...'

'What secret?' Beth questioned feeling a little confused.

Michonne picked up the bag and took a step back. 'Maggies right... about you and _the Archer,_ how's about you scoot Judith up there and I'll be along shortly?' Michonne asked as she turned down the passage.

'Maggies right about wha?' Beth's voice trailed out because she knows what Michonne talking about now.

It wasn't true was it? She doesn't really have a crush on Daryl does she? It doesn't matter even if she does, it's not like he'd be interested, she's still just a kid to him. In saying that, Maggie finally gave her a gun after the governor's attack and she forgot to tell him about that. He's probably right she's just... feeling her oats, no point messing up a good friendship for that. Still it was embarrassing that the woman had noticed. She raised her finger to the stupid woman that figured it out, because she was a little annoyed about her cleverness.

Michonne didn't respond just kept walking. 'If ya put that up at me again, I'll cut it off though...' Michonne turned to Beth who was a little surprised that the woman knew what she was doing. 'Same goes for ya boyfriend.' She winked and disappeared.

Beth shook her head with a smirk, she'd have to tell Daryl that Michonne has caught them, she turned around and found Maggies face awfully close to her own. 'Goodness Maggie you scarred me!'

'Boyfriend?' She accused immediately.

Beth shrugged innocently. 'Just teasing me about Carl.' She lied easily. Maggie accepted it quickly. 'Dad wants to know if you want to play cards with us?'

'Sure, I just have to run Judith up and pass something on to Daryl, I'll be half an hour?' Beth asked.

'Judith can come?' Maggie suggested, wiping her finger affectionately across the babies cheek.

Beth shook her head. 'No I think Rick needs to spend some time with her, I better get a move on...' Beth pushed past her. 'I'll be back soon ok!' Beth called as she ran the baby to Rick, eagerly wondering how she was going to tell Daryl that they'd been caught without telling him that she apparently had a crush on him... she'd told him once before, but it wasn't true then so it didn't matter, but now it was downright embarrassing.

She blushed at her own thoughts and continued up the stairs.

**A/N Next week is going to either have Daryl bringing back Beth's boyfriend as suggested in chapter six, or might happen to be more fluff, I'm not sure, either way I think it will be Daryl that gets it next! :D**


End file.
